


Shape Of You

by PerpetualFangirl



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, Skyhill (Band)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, I lied, Inspired by Music, Kissing, Music, Nervous, Oral Sex, Shy, Smut, danny sexbang - Freeform, maybe? - Freeform, pour some sugar on me, sexy dreams, shape of you, this isn't just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9870377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerpetualFangirl/pseuds/PerpetualFangirl
Summary: Katy gets dragged to a bar by her friends, meets Dan.. love happens.





	1. Chapter 1

"First round is on me." my friend Beth said, placing a tray full of shot glasses on the wooden table in front of me. "Next one is on you, Katy."

"Are we going to need more?" I asked Beth, eyeing the ten glasses filled with a strong smelling clear liquid.

"Don't wimp out on me now, this is the first time you've come out with me in forever." she sighed, sitting down and handing me a shot.

I looked around the half full little bar that we were sitting in. We used to frequent it a lot more before life started to get in the way. With its tiny old tables and soft music coming from the jukebox sitting in the corner, it was a cozy little place. 

"I know, but.." I started to spout off the excuses that she already knew well.

"Yeah, yeah.. work. I get it, Katy. But we need to do this more. You need to let loose sometimes." she gestured to me to take the shot I was staring at before drinking hers.

I tipped the glass into my mouth, swallowing and cringing against the burn that was making its way down my throat. It'd been a long time since I did this. 

I flipped my long auburn hair over one shoulder and downed another shot, more for her benefit than mine. "So how is it going with Joel?" I asked her.

Her eyes brightened and she went off about her beau, the guy that could do no wrong. She was cut off by our friend and my roomate, Jen, throwing herself into the seat next to me.

"Why don't you just marry him already, Beth." Jen joked, swiping one of the shots and downing it.

Beth blushed, her eyes lowering. "Maybe I would." Oh man, she had it bad.

"Oh, so it's going that well?" I asked, smiling at my friend. I would joke with her, but it was so nice to see my best friend so happy.

"Maybe you'll be next, Katy." Beth glanced behind me causing me to turn around. I spotted a man wearing holey jeans, a faded band tee and a leather jacket making his way to us, winding his way around people and tables. He was cute; tall, bushy brown hair, a handsome, smiling face.

"I was waiting for him to come over, he's been staring at you since I was at the bar." Beth whispered just as he was stepping up to the table.

The man stopped in front of me and held out his hand. "Hi," he said cheerfully. "I'm Dan."

I put my hand in his warm, larger one. "Katy" I said, smiling politely. This was odd, getting singled out was not something that happened often.

"Katy, would you mind if I sat with you guys?" 

I glanced over at my two friends, who were inspecting him, probably trying to determine if he was a creep.

"No problem," Beth says, jumping up. "Jen and I were just about to go for a little walk" she grabbed Jen's arm and the tray of unfinished drinks "Come on, Jen." Guess Dan passed inspection.

They walked away giggling, and sat at the bar.

"Uhh, sorry about them." I said, embarrassed over my friends foolishness. I'd be chewing them out over this little stunt later. Never one to be comfortable meeting new people, this was way out of my comfort zone.

Dan just chuckled and sat down in the now vacant seat next to me, "That's alright, I guess I'm more obvious than I thought."

I was nervously picking at the artistically placed holes in my jeans, not really knowing how to respond.

"So, uhm, come here often?" I asked him awkwardly.

His eyes widened, "Are you trying to pick me up, Katy?" he asked, looking completely serious. "I don't put out on the first date, you know."

My eyes snapped to his face. "No.. I.. uhm.." I stumbled over my words, unable to straighten out my thoughts. I could feel the heat rising up my face. This guy was really cute, and seemed fun, but my issues with being painfully antisocial and tongue tied were blowing this chance terribly.

He gently poked my arm, laughing. "I'm kidding. No, I don't. My friends and I were out at a show and decided to come here. They're sitting over there at the bar." He pointed to a couple sitting at the bar, a brown haired guy sitting next to a pretty girl with tattoes and black hair.

"Oh, I see."

"Blushing looks good on you, adorable actually." his words only caused me to blush more.

"Sorry.. I, uhh, don't get out much." Good job, Katy. That'll impress him.

"Like I said, adorable. Want to dance?" Dan gestured over to the jukebox in the corner, it had a space in front of it meant to be a dance floor. Not that many people used it in this dingy little bar.

"I don't really dance." I straightened out my black tank top.

"Just follow my lead." Dan said, he stood up and pulled off his leather jacket then took my hand.

I let him lead me out of my chair and over to the jukebox, the dim lights of the bar didn't allow for much light in this corner. He pulled a coin out of his pocket and put it into the old machine, taking his time choosing from the less than ideal selection of songs. When he was satisfied, he pressed a button and turned to me. The opening notes of 'Pour Some Sugar on Me' by Def Leppard started. 

I instantly felt my face flame. Such a dirty song for something as innocent as a little dance. Dan took my hand and pulled me closer to him, his arm winding losely around my waist. His began moving his hips and dancing completely off beat.

I giggled and covered my face with my hand. Mortified that I was dancing with someone in a public place.

"Come on, it's easy." Dan said, moving both his hands to my hips and leading me in movements. "You'll look better than my lanky ass."

I tried to move along with him, I was majorly off beat and a seriously sad dancer, but I wanted to dance with this man. Even though I was more likely to trip and break my face. His eyes were bright with enjoyment of the 80's music filtering out of the jukebox, he was completely in his element.

He pulled me even closer by my hips so I was flush against his chest, my head tucked under his chin. I could feel the light rumble of the lyrics he was singing along to in his chest. By the time the end of the song came, we weren't so much dancing as hugging on the dance floor.

I gently pulled away from his arms and looked up at him. His eyes were dark and I shivered. A slight tingling feeling was radiating from his hands on my hips, his thumbs were lightly stroking the bare skin where my shirt had pulled up.

I cleared my throat. "Uhm, thanks for the dance?"

"Thank you, that was enlightening." he replied, smiling.

Enlightening? Huh? I must've given him a strange look cause he laughed as we walked back over to the table.

"I'd like to see you again." Dan said as we sat down. "It's enlightening because picking up a girl in a bar is not something I normally do."

I couldn't deny the almost magnetic connection I felt to this man I just met. It was a really odd feeling, the fluttering in my belly completely foreign.

I nodded slowly and a bright smile lit up his face. He rummaged through the pocket of his leather jacket and pulled out a small note pad and a pen. He wrote 'Dan Avidan' on the paper along with a phone number.

"Dan Avidan?" I asked, with a slight giggle to my voice. 

"My parents had a funny sense of humor, my first name is actually Leigh, but I go by Dan or Danny." he explained.

"Well, Danny," I said, testing the name. "It's interesting, that's for sure." After being so close to him I felt myself relaxing.

He handed me the piece of paper and stood up. "Well, I should really get going. It was lovely meeting you." 

I was slightly disappointed that my encounter with him was ending so soon, but I nodded and stood up as well. "It was nice meeting you too."

Dan pulled me into a brief hug. "Call or text me." Were his parting words as his walked back to his companions at the bar. They gathered their coats and left.

I sat back down and smiled to myself. 

"That was kind of intense." I looked up as Jen sat back down.

I blushed, "Yeah. I don't really know what that was."

"That was you meeting a hot guy in a bar, Chicky. He is super cute." She grinned at me.

"Where's Beth?"

"She had to leave. Got a text from lover boy." Jen rolled her eyes. "You ready to head home?"

"Sure. Netflix and snacks?" I asked.

"Yes! Let's go." We left the bar and headed home. My stomach was still knotted, but I tucked Dan's number in my pocket, trying not to overthink when and if I should text him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the cover of the Ed Sheeran song 'Shape of You' by Andie Case


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2

The next day was Saturday, the most lovely of all the days. The first day of my weekend and a day I stayed in bed the latest. Jen was already off to work, so I was just enjoying the quiet of the apartment.

But this Saturday was an extremely odd one. I was lying in bed with my phone next to me, staring at Dan's writing on the little piece of notebook paper. Was it considered desperate to contact him now? He seemed to enjoy dancing. Maybe he was really drunk? Or maybe he does pick up women on a regular basis and he gave me a fake number because he didn't want to take me home.

I huffed and rolled over, pushing my face into the pillow, groaning. Steeling my resolve, I sat up and grabbed my phone and the paper. I added him to my contacts and sent a quick "Hey Dan, it's Katy." text before I lost my already shaky nerve.

Leaving my phone on the bed, I got up and got some comfortable black sweat pants, some underwear, a red tank top and a grey zip up sweat shirt out of my dresser. I left my room and went to the bathroom to quickly shower and dress, trying to keep my mind off of my cell phone.

I walked back into my room fighting to get my brush through my hair. When I finally somewhat tamed it, I picked up my phone to an awaiting text.

Hey! I was wondering when you would text me. How are you?  
Dan Avidan (11:08)

I'm doing good. It's my day off, so I'm just relaxing. How are you?  
Me (11:20)

I smiled to myself and went to make a coffee, tucking my phone into the pocket of my sweater. I grabbed the coffee and filter and began to prepare the coffee machine when my phone went off again.

I'm working, but taking a break. I want to take you out.  
Dan Avidan (11:23)

I was fighting a grin. Trying to come up with some way to be smooth in my reply. While I was contemplating, another text came in.

Can I take you out for coffee next weekend? Sunday?  
Dan Avidan (11:24)

I would love that, Dan. Do you want to meet somewhere?  
Me (11:25)

The coffee machine finished brewing and I fixed myself a cup. Grabbing a granola bar for breakfast, I brought my stuff into the livingroom and tried to find something to watch. 

I'll come get you. Where do you live? Man, that sounded creepy.  
Dan Avidan (11:30)

I laughed outloud and sent him my address. A small part of me hoped he would somehow just show up so I could see him before next weekend.

As the week went on, I found myself extremely distracted at work. Most of my time was spent texting back and forth with Dan. I found out he was in two bands, did a YouTube show and had a wicked sense of humor. He still wouldn't tell me the name of his bands or his show. Even though I had asked him multiple times.

The Saturday night before our date, I finally wore him down. I was sitting on my bed with my laptop in my lap. My phone buzzed with a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Hey" His voice was quiet on the other line. "I wanted to wait until we had a date so I could work my magic on you before I embarrassed myself."

"It can't be that bad. As long as it's something you enjoy, then it's wonderful." I was starting to think he did some sort of weird porno on camera with how hesitant he was.

"Alright, we'll start out easy. Look up GameGrumps."

"Okay." I responded, and typed 'GameGrumps' into Google. A number of videos and links pulled up of play through videos of video games.

"Mario Sunshine! I love that game!" I exclaimed, clicking on the link. I heard two people talking and commenting on how beautiful the game is. "Dan, this is awesome. This is what you do?" I definitely recognized Dan's voice and there was another man that Dan referred to as Arin.

He laughed into the phone. "That's one of things."

I bookmarked the video, planning to go watch it later. "Okay, so what about the bands?"

Dan hesitated. "Okay, look up Ninja Sex Party."

My eyes widened and I laughed. "Look up what?"

"Ninja Sex Party... don't judge me." He sounded almost worried. But with his sense of humor and how happy he wanted to make people all the time, it really couldn't be as bad as it sounded.

I typed the name in quickly and ton of videos popped up of a guy in blue spandex with the star of David on the front and a cape. I clicked on a video called '6969' and it started playing. 

Dan was quiet on the phone. I gasped as a saw him pop up on the screen wearing a white lab coat and start singing. Then the scene changed and he was wearing a blue spandex sparkly suit.

"Oh my god, Dan! This is amazing!" I was grinning and almost yelling into the phone. This was marvelous.

"You don't think I'm weird? Normally I'm not worried about what people think." He sounded some what relieved. 

"No, Dan. This is awesome. You look ridiculously happy. You love this don't you?" He really did look happy. I was flipping through other videos, all of them funny and well done.

"I honestly do." He seemed almost surprised that I wasn't running for the hills. "You're amazing." He whispered into the phone. 

My breath caught and I smiled. "Would it be weird if you came over?" I asked him shyly. I wanted him to be here to show me more of his songs.

"Katy, I told you. I don't put out on a first date." I could almost picture the laughter dancing around in his brown eyes.

Feeling brave, I joked "What's your policy on second dates?"

"Well, that's a completely different story." We both laughed. "Okay, if you want me, I'm yours."

"I'll see you in a bit, Danny." I heard him chuckle and tell me he was on his way. I hung up the phone and got up to make sure the apartment and myself were presentable.

I was lounging around, so I threw on a bra, a nicer t-shirt and made sure my sweat pants were at least a nice pair. Bringing my laptop into the livingroom, I tidied up a little, trying to keep myself busy. Now that he was on his way I was super nervous.

Soon after I was settled, there was a knock on the door. I walked over, rubbing my palms on my pants and taking a calming breath before I opened it.

Dan was standing there as calm as can be. Looking just as cute and scruffy as he did that night at the bar. 

"Hey." He smiled at me. I stepped back to let him him. He hugged me after I shut the door.

"Hi..." My voice was muffled in his shirt.

Any sarcasm or ability to joke was gone and I was completely nerved up. The magnetic feeling and the butterflies that I had at the bar was back and I could feel my face heat.

He pulled back and looked down at me. "Blushing already? I haven't even said anything yet."

I hid my face in his chest and mumbled, 'Sorry.'

He stepped away and shot me a goofy smile. "I was joking on the phone, I came here to hang out. Not to get into your pants."

I blushed redder and stumbled to come up with a response. He was enjoying teasing me way too much. I shook my head and walked past him into the livingroom. Gesturing to him to settle down on the couch with me. He sat next to me as I pulled the laptop onto my lap. 

"Alright, so what's the best ones?" I asked.

He took the laptop from me and we watched through a ton of videos, including videos from his other band Starbomb. He was telling me the names of everyone in the videos and I noticed that Arin was the guy at the bar with the tattoed woman.

After laughing for a good few hours straight, my sides were hurting and I was completely relaxed with Dan. 

"So I have the pleasure of being acquainted with The Danny Sexbang? I'm honored."

"It's Sir. Daniel Y. Sexbang, M'lady. At your service." His voice took on a haughty lilt and he bowed awkwardly next to me.

I mimed swooning, and fanned myself with my hand, eliciting laughter from the man next to me. "You're a dangerous man, Danny Sexbang."

His fingers brushed my cheek and any other comments died on my tongue. The fluttering that had all but disappeared was back full force.

Dan leaned in closer to me. My breath caught in my throat as I stared into his darkening eyes. His breath ghosted against my lips and his hand trailed down my neck, coming to rest on my collar bone, rubbing soft circles into my skin.

He hummed in the back of his throat, the small sound of pleasure sending a jolt through me.

I whispered his name and then my thoughts scattered as his lips came to rest gently on mine. I pressed closer to him, needing a more physical contact. He returned my enthusiasm with a small chuckle, pulling me so that I was straddled over him. My hands buried in his hair as his trailed up my back, causing shivers to run through my body from the contact.

My senses were overloaded. It felt like my body was about to burst into flames. I tightened my hands in his hair and seated myself closer to him, the softest parts of me pressed against that hardest parts of him. His throaty groan was muffled into the kiss. He tore his lips from mine and traced them down my jaw to my throat, kissing the sensitive skin over my pulse. His light scruff only adding to the sensation. When he nipped my skin, my body jolted and I made a noise that can only be described as a mewl. Danny pressed me harder into him, grinding into me, taking the pressure he needed.

He pulled back from my neck, kissing my lips gently again, his hands loosening on my thighs. He rested his forehead on my chest, my hands were still tangled in his hair, stroking his scalp gently as we tried to catch our breath.

Danny lifted his head and my hands slipped out of his hair, resting on my thighs. I stared down, not really wanting to look at him in the face. I was mortified that I basically threw myself at him. Alarm bells were blaring in my head. I needed a moment to collect myself, I needed to get out of here. I jerked myself off of him and stood up, running my hands through my hair. 

Dan shifted on the couch, he was grinning and looked as if he was going to say something. I turned around and walked to my room, shutting the door behind me. I sat on my bed and put my face in my hands. I didn't know what to say to him. This was the most embarrassed I've been in a long time.

I looked up to Dan walking into my room, he sat next to me and took my hand.

"Hey, what's up? Are you alright? Did I go to fast? I'm sorry." He sounded concerned.

"You're sorry." I said incredulously. "I basically threw myself at you and you're sorry?" The attraction I was feeling towards him was causing me to act in a way that was completely foreign to me. I was in no way a blushing virgin, but he somehow made me feel as if any previous experience I had was fumbling teenage experiments compared to this.

A grin broke accross his face. "That's what you're worried about?" He pulled me closer to him, shooting a quick glance at his lap. "If you couldn't tell, I wasn't complaining."

My face flamed and I remembered his hardness against me. No, I guess he wasn't. I leaned closer to him, resting my head on his shoulder and groaned. "I'm sorry, I'm so awkward."

Dan laughed, stroking a finger down my heated cheek. "It's fine. You, uhh, want to cuddle? We don't need to do anything more, I just want you close." 

I nodded and moved farther onto the bed. Dan readjusted himself to lay next to me and pulled me across his chest, his fingers tracing small patterns up my back.

I sighed in contentment. He kissed the top of my head and hugged me closer to him. How I found this sweet, caring man in a tiny little bar was beyond me. I felt a connection to him that was hard to describe. I'd known him for no longer than a week, but I wanted to spend more time with him.

We spent the next few hours just cuddling and chatting. I propped myself up on my elbow, looking down at the handsome man next to me. 

"What?" He asked, smiling. 

"Nothing." I said. I took a breath, and kissed his lips gently. His arm tightened around me as he moved his lips against mine.

He broke the kiss and smiled lazily at me. "You know, I really do like you, Katy."

As elementary as it sounds, I felt a thrill run through me. He was speaking in such an innocent way, but what those words could lead to excited me.

"I like you too, Dan." I kissed him again and had to force myself to pull back. It was coming up on supper time and Jen would be home soon. I really didn't want to have to explain to her why there was a man in my bed. Even if it was now a sweet experience and not an erotic one.

"I should probably head out, shouldn't I?" He asked, although, his expression was telling me that he didn't want to leave as much as I didn't want him to go.

"My roommate is going to be home soon, and unless we want the third degree, we should probably call it a night."

Dan laughed and got out of the bed, pulling me along with him. When we got to the door, he pulled me into a hug.

"So I'll come get you at 5 tomorrow?" He asked.

I smiled broadly at him. "I'm looking forward to it."

He kissed my forehead and then my lips, causing my arms to immediately wrap around his neck. 

He sighed and pulled away. "Until tomorrow, M'lady." His voice taking on the haughty sound again.

I giggled at his silliness. "Sir. Daniel." I nodded at him. 

When the apartment door shut behind him, I rested my back against it, smiled and pressed my fingers to my still tingling lips.


	3. Part 3

After spending the rest of my night avoiding Jen's questions about Dan, I told her I was going to bed and hid in my room.

I was laying in bed with my laptop, watching Dan and Arin's playthrough of Mario Sunshine. I wasn't much of a gamer, but did enjoy some older Mario games and other Nintendo games like Harvest Moon.

While I was trying to contain my laughter through Arin raging and Dan making jokes about dicks, my phone went off next to me.

I just wanted to tell you I had fun today.  
Dan Avidan (10:32)

Me too. Was it the talks or the make out sessions? :P  
Me (10:33)

I giggled to myself, feeling bold enough to joke since it was over text.

Definitely both. Although, the cuddling was my favorite.  
Dan Avidan (10:34)

Awe, how sweet. I thought the making out would be your favorite.  
Me (10:35)

I closed the laptop as the episode i was watching ended, and rolled over onto my belly to get comfortable.

Give me some credit, Kat. That's not all I think about. Just most of it.  
Dan Avidan  (10:37)

I've been thinking about it.  
Me (10:38)

I sent the text quickly and blushed furiously, I don't know what had gotten into me.

Are you trying to sext me? Cause I have to let you know that I am completely game. I have been thinking about you on top of me since I left.  
Dan Avidan (11:39)

If it's possible, my face flamed more. Is that what I wanted? I know I wanted him. The intensity of our time on the couch still sent sparks through me whenever I thought about it. Though, the sweetness of our time in my bed sent a different feeling through my chest.

I've never done it before.   
Me (11:40)

What do you like?  
Dan (11:40)

What do I like? I'd never been asked that before. 

I'm not sure. My experiences before haven't been the best.  
Me (11:41)

Don't worry about it, Hun. We'll work up to it. So what are you up to tonight?  
Dan (11:42)

The fact that he could tell, even over text, that I was getting uncomfortable and he put a hold on that conversation astounded me. He was seriously super sweet.

We exchanged a few more text before wishing each other a good night.

\---

The next day, I was doing everything possible to distract myself, but nothing I did could keep my mind off of the growing knot in my stomach. I caught up on house work, laundry and chatted with Jen before she left to visit her parents for the night. I had scrolled through social media more times than I could count, books did nothing to calm my nerves. Finally around 4, I decided to take a shower and get ready. I took my time, making a two minute task take more like ten minutes.

I couldn't figure out why I was so nervous about spending more time with Dan. We had already spent time together, already kissed, already spent time in a bed together, albeit clothed. This had a label. It was a date.

I was running the straightener through my hair for what must have been the tenth pointless time when I heard a knock at the door. I fluffed my hair, unplugged the machine and ran to answer it. 

Dan's wide smile greeted me on the other side.

"Hey, Doll."

I smiled at him. "Hey. I just need to grab my keys and we can go."

I left the door open and walked into the kitchen to grab my keys and wallet from the table. I put them in my pocket and went back to Dan waiting at the door.

I shut the door behind us and locked it. "So where to?" I asked.

"There's a little place I know of." he smiled and offered his arm out to me. "Your chariot awaits, M'lady."

\---

After a short trip in Dan's car, we made it to a small coffee shop. It was a quaint little place with knotted wood tables, plants hanging from the ceiling in pots and muted light. We found a table off to the corner and sat down.

"I'll go get us some coffee? Do you want anything else?" Dan asked, shifting out of his seat.

I contemplated the selection of bake goods near the cash. "I'll take a croissant too." I was too nervous to be hungry, but figured I'd at least pick at something. I reached for my wallet to hand Dan some money, but he waved me off.

I sat back, waiting for him to return from the counter. I had to shake myself out of these nerves. I could relax, it's Dan. Kind, playful Dan. 

Jolted out of my thought by a coffee cup being put infront of me, I looked up. 

"Hey, you alright?" Dan smiled at me as he handed me a plate with the pastry on it.

"Thanks. Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking." I mixed sugar and cream in my coffee as he settled himself in front of me.

"Anything interesting?" He asked.

"Nope, but I'm alright. So, uhh, how is work going?" Trying to move the conversation from my unnecessary nervousness to something a little moe interesting. 

Dan beemed and started telling me stories about him and the other 'Grumps' as he referred to them.

"I really want you to meet them." Dan's smile got bigger. "They would absolutely love you."

Meeting his friends.. the thought brought the nerves back. He reached over to take my hand in his larger one. "They really are great people, nothing to be nervous about."

I smiled at him. "Okay, I'll meet them."

Dan grinned and pressed a quick kiss to my knuckles. "Yes!"

His enthusiasm made me laugh. He seemed so happy by me just agreeing to meet them.

The topic of conversation switched multiple times during the coffee date. From his friends and work, to my friends and work. Our favorite books, music, tv shows. I was finally starting to feel like I knew him. Watching Game Grumps episodes was nothing compared to sitting and having a real conversation with him.

Before I knew it, the cashier came out from behind the coffee machines and to tell us they were closing. I pulled out my phone to look at the time. It was already 11 o'clock. Time had just disappeared. I didn't want my night with Dan to end quite yet. So as we were pulling up to my building I turned to look at him.

"Want to come up for a cup of coffee?"  I asked, unbuckling my seatbelt.

Dan looked at me with a confused expression on his face "We just had coffee, Katy."

I looked down, blushing. "I know.. I.. uhm."

Dan laughed "I'd love more!"

I looked up and narrowed my eyes at him. "Stop teasing me."

"But it's just so fun." He tapped my nose with his finger and climbed out of the car.

When we got upstairs, we took off our shoes and coats and went into the kitchen so I could make the coffee. Dan sat at my kitchen table while I busied putting the cream and sugar on the table and preparing the coffee machine.

"Have you lived here long?" Dan asked.

I turned to face him. "A few years. I moved here when the company I work for relocated from Massachusetts."

"That's quite the move for work."

"Yeah, but the company is fantastic, so it was a good move." I shrugged.

Dan smiled at me "Hmm. I think it was."

The coffee machine beeped. I tore my gaze from his and turned away to prepare cups of coffee. I handed one to Dan and sat down across from him. I poured cream and sugar into my coffee, my hands shaking the entire time.

I looked up in surprise as Dan touched my arm. "I'm not sure why you're still so nervous around me, but you don't have to be."

"Having you in my apartment just nerves me up." I blushed. "Especially since last time."

Dan chuckled and ran a finger over my heated cheek. "I thought we got over that. It was something we both enjoyed. Something I would like to do again."

My eyes snapped to his. Heat ran through my body. Dan's eyes were dark and he grinned at me.

"Me too." I whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just going to be a 3 part story, but it doesn't feel like a 3 part anymore. So enjoy :)


	4. Part 4

Pure heat was running through me. I was laying in my bed, naked. Dan was over me, completely undressed, kissing down my body. My nervousness was the farthest thing from my mind. All I could think about was his mouth scorching my body.

He ran his hands down my thighs, leaving a trail of fire in their wake. I moaned as his mouth reached my center. His tongue circling the bundle of nerves, causing my hips to arch into him. He groaned against me his tongue moving quicker.

My vision fogged as my release was just out of reach. My hands were clenched so tightly in the bed sheets that I swore my knuckles were going to pop. Pleasure coursed through my body, feeling like flames running across my skin.

He thrusted his finger gently into me and I threw my head back as my release peaked.

\---

I woke up panting, a moan still on my lips. The apartment was dark around me, but I could see Dan next to me, his arm heavy around my waist.

After our coffee, we had gone into the livingroom to watch a movie and must have fallen asleep. I wiped the sleep out my eyes and groaned, my body still tingling from the way too realistic dream. I prayed that Dan was still asleep and didn't hear the noises I made.

He shifted next to me. I peaked over to him and and saw his eyes wide open.

"Uh, hi." I mumbled at him.

Dan breathed in deeply. I could feel his erection pressing into my side. I couldn't see the expression on his face, but I had a feeling that he had woken up before me. I blushed hotly, of all the times to have a sexual dream, it had to be while Dan was sleeping on the couch with me.

I started to move off the couch, but Dan's arm tightened around my waist. "Please don't move." his voice was husky.

He moved his arm from my waist, reaching up to touch my cheek and then ran his fingers down my throat. His hand dipped lower just barely grazing my breast, but I gasped, my skin extremely sensitive.

I heard Dan's intake of breath. When his hand reached my thigh, he pulled me over so i was laying on my side, my thigh over his hip and his erection pressing against me. I let out a small moan that mingled with his in the air between us.

I lowered the hand I wasn't laying on between us, touching the skin on his lower stomach. Dan's hand tightened on my hip, so I kept going, moving my leg back so I could reach between us and gently palm his erection.

He buried his face in my hair, letting out a puff of breath. I grinned to myself, building up courage as I felt him sigh.

When I moved my hand up slightly to rest on the button of his jeans, Dan jerked under my touch. After slightly struggling to unbutton his pants one handed, it finally popped open. I lowered his zipper and hesitated. He kissed the top of my head and whipered to me "You don't have to."

I tilted my head to kiss him. "I want to."

Dan groaned as he leaned back to give me more room. I freed his erection from the confines of his boxers and stroked it gently, feeling the soft skin against my hand. His breathing was getting heavy, his hips doing slight thrusting motions towards my hand.

Watching him like this was amazing, even though I couldn't see him clearly in the dull light. I shifted positions, halting my movements so I could kneel on the floor to move better.

I wanted to try something. I'd never given a blow job before. I always avoided it as it seemed weird to me. But with Dan making the small noises from my just my touch, I wanted to do something to make him make more.

I leaned forward, carefully running my tongue over the head of his erection. A garbled moan left Dan, and his hips jerked towards me. I grinned and repeated the motion. Feeling brave, I took the head into my mouth and suckled gently. The feeling of him in my mouth and the sound of his moans was a heady combination. I didn't think I'd ever enjoy this, but with Dan, I just wanted to do more.

His hands were in my hair and I was taking him farther into my mouth. I could tell he was close, as his hips started flexing and his hand gripped my hair tighter.

I continued my motions until, with a moaned curse, Dan stilled and came. I wasn't expecting it, but I swallowed the best I could before releasing him and sitting back on my heels.

We sat there catching our breath until Dan took my arm to pull me onto the couch. "That was amazing." He slurred sleepily.

I grinned at him. Finally able to see his heavy lidded eyes in the dull light from the window. "Good."

"So what was it you were dreaming about?" Dan questioned. "Imagine my surprise when I woke up to you moaning."

I looked away blushing. "Uh.. I.. you.."

"Hey. After what you did, you're still blushing?" He laughed, teasing me.

I huffed. "Fine. You were doing that... to me." My words came out rushed.

Dan's eye widened, then he grinned at me. "Oh. Fuck. Yeah." he growled. He got up off the couch, re-buttoned his pants and lead me into my room.

It was so much better than my dream...

\---

After passing the rest of the early morning in bed cuddling, I realized I had to go to work. So Dan and I dressed and showered, and went into the kitchen to make breakfast. Our interactions had changed. Me a little less shy, and him a little more affectionate, dropping kisses on the top of my head as he reached for something above me, a quick hug or holding my hand as we ate. It was sweet. I loved this side of him.

We texted the rest of the day. He was making plans for me to meet some of his friends tonight, and while I was slightly nervous, I knew it'd make him happy.

I wasn't home more than five minutes before Dan texted me that he was down stairs. I had long enough to change out of an uncomfortable skirt and button up top to comfy jogging pants, a tank top and a hoody. I grabbed my keys, wallet and phone and slipped them into my pockets before running out to meet him.

He smiled and leaned over to kiss me when I got into the car. 

"How was work, Honey?" He said jokingly.

I rolled my eyes at him and laughed. "Fine, Dear."

\---

The drive was short, thankfully. Even though Dan tried to distract me, I started getting more nervous as we drove towards his friends place.

It was foolish to think about, but i was nervous that they wouldn't like me. Dan didn't seem to have a care in the world, but by the time we got there I was twisting my hands together infront of me.

Dan placed his hand on mine. "I know you're nervous, but it's alright. Arin and Suzy are the best. You'll love them.

I smiled at him and we got out of his car. As we reached the doorstep, a tall brown haired man came outside with a pissed off look on his face.

"You!" he pointed at me. "You're the one that's taking my Dan!"

I stared at him wide-eyed. "I... uhm."

Dan laughed. "Stop being a dick, Arin. She's shy."

Arin smiled at me. "Sorry!" He held his hand out. "I'm Arin, also known as Dan's better half." I shook his outstretched hand.

"Arin, are you scaring people again?" I looked up to see the tattooed woman from the bar. She walked over to me, smiling. "Hi, I'm Suzy."

I gave a small wave. "Brianna."

Dan put his arm around me. "Well, if you're done terrifying her, let's go inside."

The lead us inside and we all sat down in the livingroom. Dan and Arin got into a conversation about work stuff, so Suzy turned to me.

"So you met Dan that night at the bar?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, my friend has dragged me out after work."

"Oh, what do you do for work?"

"I work for a publishing company that moved down here from Massachusetts. Do you work on Game Grumps too?" I asked her.

"Sometimes. Mostly I do my own channels. I have a gaming channel called KKG and another one that I do a bunch of different videos on." she replied. 

We chatted for a while longer before being interrupted by Arin. "First you steal my Dan, now you're stealing my Suzy? How dare you."

I laughed, now that I'd been around them for a while, I could tell that he was joking. Suzy was sitting next to me, so I put my arm over one of her shoulders. "Yep. All mine."

Dan and Arin laughed and Suzy leaned closer to me and shrugged, playing into the joke. "Sorry Arin."

"Fine, but I get to tape it!" He huffed, which earned another round of laughter from all of us.

"Brianna, Arin and I have to go do some grump stuff. Did you want to come watch?" Dan asked, getting out of his seat.

"Sure, I don't actually have to say anything or play a game right? Because I'm seriously terrible at it." I cringed, my skills in gaming were worse than Arin's on his bad days.

Arin and Dan shot a glance at each other before Arin spoke. "No, but I have a great idea for a Date Grumps or something if you'd be up for it at any point."

I hesitated, I didn't really want to say no and be rude, but the thought of being recorded made every anxiety bubble to the surface. I looked over at Dan and he shook his head slightly before replying for me "Maybe this is something we can revisit later."

I smiled at him and mouthed 'thanks' while Arin wasn't looking.

The four of us made our way down into their basement where they recorded Game Grumps. There was a ton of computer and gaming equipment everywheres. 

"It's a little messy." Arin said, as we all squeezed onto the couch. Suzy and I were squished in between Dan and him with me sitting next to Dan. "We're moving to a new space soon. We also need to get a new couch"

Dan put his arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer to him. "Well, I'm comfy." he exclaimed, grinning.

"Well I have to game, so i can't put my arm around my wife." Arin stuck his tongue out at Dan. "Maybe if you did more gaming and less talking you'd understand."

Dan sighed "You're going to bring that up now. God Arin, not infront of the guest."

I looked back and forth between the two of them. I was slightly confused. I nudged Suzy gently. "Why do they bicker like a married couple?" I asked her.

She laughed. "Arin and I don't even bicker like that." 

Dan laughed and Arin mocked being offended "How dare you! Here I was going to start a playthrough of a new game just for you but you're being mean and cheapening what Dan and I have!"

Arin sulked jokingly before getting up to put in the game, sulking to whole time.

After watching the few playthroughs that I had, I was expecting a recording session to be a huge production. But it was literally just them hanging out and talking on the couch. Dan and Arin made no mention that Suzy and I were there and we made sure to stay quiet and not say anything, which was really difficult to do at some points. Dan and Arin were really funny together.

After recording a dozen or so episodes, Arin saved the game a flipped off the system.

"Do you guys want to stay for dinner?" Suzy asked. "We could get some take out and watch a movie." 

I looked at the clock on the wall. It was already 6 oclock. I nodded. "Yeah, that sounds good. I'm starving."

When we got back into the livingroom, Dan and Arin started arguing over what take out to order and Suzy and I went looking through the movies trying to pick a good one.

We settled on one that we figured all four of us enjoyed.

"Did you guys figure it out yet?" Suzy asked.

Arin smiled happily. "Chinese food! I get to use my awesome chop-stick skills." 

Suzy rolled her eyes and went to go find the take out menu, dragging Arin along with her.

When they left the room,Dan walked up to me and kissed me. "Are you having fun? Sorry we had to work. We got a little behind in filming this week."

I smiled at him reassuringly. "It's alright. I am having a good time."

"Good." Dan kissed me again.

"Jeez guys, get a room. I hope you don't plan on macking out on my couch the rest of the night." We broke the kiss to look over and seen Arin standing in the doorway.

"Don't tempt me." Dan replied, laughing at his friend.

We started the movie while waiting for the food to get there. Once it was eaten and the movie was over, Dan stood up and stretched. "Well, time to get my ass home."

We helped them tidy up and they walked us to the door. Suzy hugged me before we left. "Don't be a stranger, tonight was fun. We should do it again."

I smiled and hugged her back. "I had fun too. Thanks for having me over."

We finished saying our goodbyes and left. As we were getting in the car Dan looked at me. "They love you, by the way."

"I really did have fun, Dan. Arin and Suzy are great."

"So you wouldn't be opposed to coming back over sometime? Or meeting the rest of the group?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Not at all."

"Awesome. So what do you want to do now?" 

"Well didn't you say you wanted to go home? I don't work tomorrow, want to come over for a bit?" hanging out with his friends was great, but I really wanted to hang out with just him for a bit longer.

"Why don't you come over to my place?"


	5. Part 5

As, Dan and I drove to his place, he was telling me about the other people I had yet to meet and how he wanted me to film a game with him. I eventually agreed that we would play a game together so he could see how terrible I was and then he could decide.

When arrived, he set up the Game Cube and decided we would play Smash Brothers. It was something that he never played much either.

"So, what, do I just mash buttons? Is it one of those game?" I asked him, taking the controller he handed me.

He laughed, "Something like that."

When the first match started, I spent the next five minutes trying to figure out which character I was and running back and forth across the screen, falling off the platform multiple times.

Dan was holding his stomach laughing at me so I put the controller down and glared at him. "No, I'm done. I can't game worth shit."

"Aw, come on!" he tried to control his laughing. "Let's just try it again, it's alright." 

I huffed at him. "You suck."

"No, you suck." he grinned at me.

I rolled my eyes and picked the controller back up. I eventually got the hang of it and ended up beating him in one round. I didn't play many video games growing up. I was a reader as a kid.

The last time that Dan beat me, I put down the controller again. "Nope, definitely done. Not my thing"

"Want to try a different one?" Dan asked, trying to contain his laughter, he went over to the stack of games he had. "We could play something a little less rage inducing. I somehow came home with one of Arin's copies of Animal Crossing."

"Fine." I huffed.

Dan laughed and poked my nose. "Come on, Baby. Don't be grouchy."

"This is why I don't play video games. I'm terrible at them. I only ever played some calm Nintendo games as a kid." I nudged him with my shoulder.

"That's alright, that's basically what I played too. You should've seen me when I first started on Game Grumps. I still suck at games, that's what makes it so funny to film." 

"Alright. If I agree to this, can I only ever do it once?" I asked.

Dan laughed and shook his head. "That all depends on how it goes."

We played a bit of Animal Crossing before deciding to just watch a movie. We were sitting next to each other on the couch but I wasn't focusing much on the movie. All I could think of was what happened after the last movie we watched.

I leaned closer to him and he put his arm around me. I tried to settle into him and distract myself, but it wasn't working.

When it finally ended, I leaned over and kissed Dan. Before I realized what happened, I found myself straddled over his lap.

Dan grinned at me. "Hi."

I blushed to the roots of my hair. "Uhh, hi."

"You know, I'm really starting to enjoy you straddling me."

I gave a breathy chuckle, that turned to a moan as he stroked my thighs. Dan's eyes darkened as he repeated the motions, getting closer to the place I wanted his hands the most with each pass. I leaned into him, my chest flush against his and my hips pressing into him.

With what seemed to be a growl in his throat, he flipped us around so my back was on the couch, his arms caging me in.

"See, I don't know if you could tell, but I was pretty distracted the whole movie." he whispered, brushing his lips over my ear. "And I'm pretty sure you were too."

I blushed redder and nodded. "A little."

Dan grinned again "You know, movies have pause buttons."

I chuckled and rolled my eyes. "Yes they do, but," I was cut off by his lips on mine.

Any coherent thoughts were gone, all I could do was feel. The calloused pads of his fingers skimming my belly and dragging up my shirt, the feel of his lips on mine, his unruly hair wound between my fingers. By the time we pulled apart, we were both panting for breath. Dan lifted off of me and pulled me off the couch and into his room.

Feeling a slight sense of bravado, I pulled my top over my head and stood in front of him in sweats and a bra. His eyes skimmed me, his gaze so heavy it felt like a caress.

I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came, so I took a step closer to him and pulled gently at his shirt. He smiled and pulled it over his head. I ran my hands down his abdomen and kissed the center of his chest.

When my fingers hit the clasp at his waist, I made quick work of unbuckling it and unbuttoned his jeans.

He let his jeans fall to the floor and stepped out of them. Holding his arms out at his side, he grinned. "Now what?"

I looked at him, confused, but gathered what he wanted from the expression on his face. He wanted me to stop being so shy.

I sighed at him, "Really?"

"Yes really."

I walked him backwards towards the bed until he sat on the edge. Motioning for him to move up on the bed, I removed my sweat pants before crawling onto the bed and bringing myself to straddle him again.

I could feel his erection pressing into me, and tilted my hips teasingly. He groaned and his hands went to my hips. Dan ran his hands up my sides and I ground into him harder. He gasped as I moaned.

I shifted myself down his legs and pulled his boxers down, releasing his hardness. Tentatively reaching forward, I ran my finger tips down the length of him, relishing in the noises that left his lips. Smiling slightly to myself, I leaned forward and licked from base to tip. His eyes shut and his mouth opened to release another moan.

Taking him in my mouth, I swirled my tongue around the tip, causing his hips to jerk off the bed. He grasped my arm gently, pulling me up so my mouth met his in a heated kiss.

"Bedside table." he ground out quickly.

I grinned and jumped out of bed, pulling out the foil packet from his nightstand and tossing it to him. As he got the condom in place, I shimmied off my underwear and then crawled back over him on the bed.

I leaned forward to kiss him as I positioned him at my entrance and very slowly sunk down onto him. I moaned as I felt him filling me. His hands gripped onto my hips as I settled flush against him. Moving slowly, I lifted myself and sunk back down, his strained moans urging me to repeat the motion.

As we found a rhythm, our movements got faster and our moans louder. I felt in control, I felt confident, the noises of the man under me making me feel sexy and desired and I loved it.

Dan's eyes snapped to mine as I clenched around him, so close to my release.

"Fuck, you're gorgeous." he growled, he pulled me down to kiss him as my release barrelled through me. I gasped and moaned against his lips and he kissed me harder as he reached his release.

I collapsed onto his chest panting and heard him chuckle above me.

"Holy fuck."

I giggled and nestled my face into his neck, now no longer in the moment, I could feel the flush pass over my cheeks. "Uhm..."

He put his hand under my chin and titled my face to his. "No, no more shyness. That was amazing and you have nothing to be shy about."

He kissed my forehead, then my nose, then my cheek, causing me to giggle.

"Fine, I'm sorry. It'll take some getting used to." I moved off of him so he could dispose of the condom and then cuddled back up as he laid back down. He traced patterns into my naked back with the tips of his fingers.

"Trust me, I'm looking forward to it." Dan replied.

I was too. I couldn't deny the physical attraction to him and definitely couldn't deny the affection I felt for him either.

Dan seemed to just be one of those people that made me feel comfortable. Regardless of what happened, my life certainly wouldn't be the same.

_I'm in love with the shape of you_  
_We push and pull like a magnet do_  
_Although my heart is falling too_  
_I'm in love with your body_


End file.
